Dormitory Idol
by Queen Winkata
Summary: Dormitory Idol, gebrakan baru yang diusung oleh KBS yang diharapkan akan sesukses "Rommate". Menggaet 10 idol group yang memiliki berbagai macam karakter tersendiri. [YAOI-STRAIGHT] CHAPTERED (S.K.Y/OC, GOT7, Red Velvet, BTS, 15&, iKON, A-Pink, Topp Dogg, Girls Day and B.I.G as character)


© Title: Dormitory Idol!©

.

Author:

Queen Winkata

.

Cast:

S.K.Y (OC) member

GOT7 member

Red Velvet member

BTS member

15& member

iKON member

A-Pink member

TOPP DOGG member

Girls Day member

B.I.G member

.

Support Cast:

and more cast

.

Genre:

Humor , Romance, Friendship (genre lain menyusul)

.

Disclaimer:

All chara belongs to themselves and god.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary:

Dormitory Idol, gebrakan baru yang diusung oleh KBS yang diharapkan akan sesukses "Rommate". Menggaet 10 idol group yang memiliki berbagai macam karakter tersendiri.

.

.

"Aku harap kami (iKON) bisa berbaur dengan idol group yang lain." – B.I iKON

"Semoga kami bisa akrab satu sama lain." - Rany S.K.Y

"Teman baru~" - Jimin 15&

"Salam kenal semuanya!" - Jihoon B.I.G

dan tanggapan lain-lainnya

.

.

Persahabatan, Kebersamaan dan Cinta menyatukan mereka.

.

.

Warning:

GaJe, OOC (maybe) Yaoi with little bit Straight ^w^

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Just go to [X]**

.

Nb:

Ide membuat fanfic ini berdasarkan dari ide bajret yang tiba-tiba lewat, entahlah akan jadi apa fanfic ini^^

.

 _Queen Winkata Present ^~^_

* * *

Disuatu pagi yang cerah. . .

 **BRAK!**

"Banguuun! Astaga, kalian ini masih muda tapi kenapa kalian pemalas sekali eoh!?"

"YA! WAKE UP GIRLS!"

"Dalam hitungan ke-3 jika kalian tidak datang kemari. . . "

 **Brak**

 **Bruk**

 **Gedubrak**

Sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita indikasikan sebagai ruang tamu dorm dengan pintu yang baru saja digebrak cukup kuat tadi pun, terdapat tiga manusia dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi tengah duduk-menunggu- di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Tak terelakan oleh telinga-telinga sensitif mereka suara-suara aneh dari masing-masing kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu itu. Wanita dewasa –salah satu diantara ketiga sosok itu- dengan wajah cantik yang duduk diantara ke-dua Pria yang mendapatkan tugas dari perusahaan untuk mengasuh sekumpulan gadis penghuni dorm itu menghela nafas pelan, sudah biasa dengan kejadian di pagi hari macam ini.

Tak lama berselang, ke-enam gadis dengan berbagai tampilan keluar dari masing-masing kamar yang mereka huni. Dengan langkah malas menghampiri ketiga orang dewasa yang sudah menunggu mereka di ruang tamu.

"Sangwoo _Hyung_! Bisa tidak sih kau kecilkan suara Megaphonemu itu?" keluh seorang gadis dengan alis tebal dan wajah tegas, wajah cemberut ia tampilkan dengan apik. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud-Lee Sangwoo, si Manager 1- memijat pangkal hidungnya mendengar yeoja beralis tebal itu masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'_ _hyung_ _'_ dari awal mereka bekerja sama.

"Minhee _nuna_ juga! Prounouncemu itu salah!" kali ini komentar (atau bisa dikatakan ejekan) meluncur dengan bebasnya dari bibir gadis manis dengan wajah yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang sudah duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Surai sehitam arang gadis tersebut nampak masih berantakan, walau penampilannya sudah bersih (setelah acara mandi kilat karena tidak mau ke-tiga manager groupnya itu mengamuk). Kelima gadis yang lainnya hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka dengan mengigit bibir mereka. Ucapan tetua mereka yang ceplas-ceplos yang masih memiliki darah Amerika itu selalu tak terduga, diantaranya sering mengundang tawa dan juga rasa jengkel.

Sedangkan satu-satunya manager wanita dari group dimana ke-enam gadis tadi bergabung, Cho Minhee, hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya akibat ledekan spontan dari anak asuhnya itu. Ditambah gadis bersurai hitam itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nuna'. Nasibnya sama saja dengan kedua rekannya, dipanggil dengan embel-embel yang salah.

Manager pria yang tersisa, Kang Hyunseok, berusaha mengambil alih keadaan yang kini terasa seperti aksi protes ke-enam gadis dihadapannya.

"Sudah-sudah, kami kemari karena ada yang harus kami sampaikan pada kalian. Ini perintah langsung dari Sangjanim." dengan tenang, pria berumur 32 tahun itu mengambil alih suasana. Keenam gadis itu berusaha menyimak dengan baik. "Kalian akan mengikuti sebuah reality show baru KBS, konsepnya hampir sama dengan Roommate. Hanya saja kalian semua akan ikut bergabung dengan beberapa Boygroup dan Girlgroup dari agensi lain yang sudah ditentukan staff acara itu."

Berbagai wajah aneh tertampang jelas dihadapan ketiga manager tersebut, raut linglung lebih banyak mendominasi di wajah-wajah gadis-gadis itu. "Jadi intinya adalah. . ." sahut gadis cantik dengan wajah ala orang Thailand menatap sang tetua groupnya – si surai hitam- dengan pandangan linglung.

"Kami akan bertemu dengan orang baru dan menggila di dorm baru itu!?" si surai hitam nampak semangat menyerukan pendapatnya, dan. . .

 **Pletak!**

"Bukan itu juga maksudnya." dengan 'penuh rasa sayang', Sangwoo menjitak kepala si surai hitam, yang menghasilkan erangan sakit dari si empunya kepala. "Jadi kalian harus tinggal disana sementara selama 3 bulan, jika rating tinggi maka kalian akan ada disana 6 bulan. Menyelesaikan misi-misi yang ada dan tentunya berbaur dengan idol group yang lain." jelas Pria yang kini telah berusia 37 tahun itu. Dan didaulat menjadi leader dari ketiga manager itu.

"Kami harap kalian bisa jaga sikap kalian dan tentunya untukmu Rany." sang pemilik nama menatapnya bosan, si surai hitam ini menatap managernya sendiri tanpa minat sama sekali. "Kau harus menjaga adik-adikmu ini untuk tidak terlalu bertingkah, kau leader mereka oke?"

"Arraseo." jawabnya dengan nada malas, sedetik kemudian dia menggumam lirih, "Kenapa juga aku yang jadi leadernya, sudah benar Kia yang dapat malah diberikan lagi padaku. Cih,"

Gadis yang namanya digumamkan oleh Rany barusan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, eonnienya itu memang punya phobia aneh. Dia tidak suka jika dibilang tua (dan semua hal yang berbau kata tua, posisi leader group contohnya.), sangat suka beraegyo dan didukung wajahnya yang memang masih seperti anak kecil diumurnya yang baru saja 19 tahun itu. Gadis berkulit kuning langsat yang mengecat rambutnya coklat inipun menepuk pundak sang tetua, Rany. "Sudahlah eonnie, terima saja."

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantuku." gerutu Rany sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sangwoo, Minhee dan Hyunseok sedikit heran. Huang Rany, gadis 19 tahun yang didapuk menjadi leader dari idol girl group, S.K.Y ini kadang bisa bertingkah aegyo, kadang menyebalkan, kadang kalem dan kadang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Apa anak ini berkepribadian ganda ya? Entahlah, mereka juga tidak yakin.

"Jadi kapan kami memulai syutingnya hyung?" gadis dengan alis tebal bersuara, entah darimana ia mendapat keripik kentang yang kini tengah sibuk dihabiskannya seorang diri. "Sebenarnya sekarang Hyunri-ah, dimulai dari kalian yang akan berangkat ke sana dengan mobil. Jadi berbenahlah sekarang." perintah Minhee dengan suara tegas, terbukti keenam gadis itu langsung beranjak ke kamar masing-masing untuk berbenah. Namun sebelum ke-enam gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar, Manager wanita yang dikenal sedikit galak namun friendly itu menghentikan langkah sang leader yang tengah asik memainkan kunciran Nam, si gadis Thailand. "Jangan bawa benda yang aneh-aneh, bocah Huang."

Tak terima dikatai bocah, Rany menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Minhee sebagai tanda mengejek. "Tidak mau~"

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu. . .

.

.

.

Hyunseok mengusap wajahnya pelan, melihat barang bawaan anak asuhnya yang sudah seperti orang pindah rumah. "Astaga, kalian bawa apa saja sih? Kalian bukan mau tinggal disana selamanya kan?!"

Kali ini si magnae, Jiji yang menyahut. "Loh? Kami kan disana hampir 3 bulan lebih nantinya, masa iya kami meninggalkan barang-barang penting kami disini? Lalu kami harus balik kesini untuk mengambilnya begitu? Tidak, terima kasih hyung." jelasnya panjang lebar, Rany menepuk-nepuk pundak si magnae, tanda setuju dengan opini si termuda itu.

"Terserah kalian sajalah kalau begitu, bawa barang-barang kalian ke mobilmu Leader." Minhee yang sudah cukup pusing menghadapi kelakuan ajaib keenam gadis yang dijaganya bersama Sangwoo dan Hyunseok itu memerintahkan sang Leader sesuai perkataannya. Rany nampak merengut kesal begitu mendengar perintah barusan,  
"Apa-apaan bawa mobilku segala? Kenapa tidak pakai van saja sih! Nuna tidak lihat barang bawaan kami? Jelas-jelas tidak muat tau!"

"Salah kalian sendiri kalau itu, anggap ini hukuman kalian karena kalian seenaknya sendiri." Sangwoo mengeluarkan titah yang mutlak harus dijalankan, membuahkan gerutuan dan sedikit makian dari bibir Rany, Kia dan juga Hyunri. "Dan juga kau yang menyetir Rany-er." tambahnya pria itu lagi, sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya bisa mengerang kesal karena titah managernya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

* * *

 **[Syuting - Episode 1]**

"Ah, annyeong haseyo~"

"Annyeong haseyo."

"Annyeong!"

Ke-enam gadis dengan style kebanggaan mereka masing-masing kini telah sampai di hadapan para staff dan kameramen yang menunggu mereka diluar gedung apartemen mereka. Sapaan ceria mereka dibalas dengan senyuman manis para staff yang ada. Setelah benar-benar siap, Rany memberi aba-aba untuk memberi salam pada adik-adiknya.

 **"Hana, dul set!"**

 **"Hello~ We're S! K! Y! SKY imnida! Bangapseumnida~!"**

Salam perkenalan yang diucapkan group idol pada umumnya memulai acara tersebut. Tak lupa keenam gadis dengan berbagai keunikan itu tersenyum manis ke arah camera, membuat beberapa staff yang ada disana ikut tersenyum. "Ini petunjuk kalian untuk sampai di tempat tujuan dari acara ini." Seorang staff namja memberikan sebuah kartu pada Rany yang langsung diterima oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung membuka kartu tersebut dengan semangat.

" _ **The Gold Place**_ , jangan lupa Belanja untuk keperluan masing-masing." Jiji mengerutkan dahinya bingung setelah membaca isi pesan dari kartu itu keras-keras, bingung dengan petunjuk di kartu tersebut sepertinya. Kia, Rany, Nam, Hyunri dan Songyoung nampak berusaha mencari arti dari petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan. Tiba-tiba dengan wajah sumringah, Rany menepuk pundak Kia. Yeoja manis itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga yeodongsaengnya dengan semangat. Tak lama Kia mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh eonnienya itu, tertawa seolah sudah mengetahui arti dari petunjuk itu.

" **Gangnam-gu**?" melihat anggukan dari salah seorang staff yang ada disana, kedua yeoja yang didapuk untuk mengatur group asuhan Jelly Fish Entertainment itu bersorak senang. Membiarkan 4 pasang mata yang memandang mereka heran.

"Kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi kalian."

.

.

.

( **Interview terpisah** )

 **Staff: "Ah, annyeonghaseyo." *tersenyum***

 **Rany: "Annyeonghaseyo!" *menundukkan kepala;tersenyum manis***

 **Staff: "Rany-ssi. Apa pendapat anda tentang acara ini?"**

 **Rany: "W-O-W. *tertawa pelan* Tujuan acara ini sangatlah bagus. Dan semoga saja kami bisa akrab satu sama lain dengan member idol group lainnya."**

 **.**

 **Staff: "Oh ya Hyunri-ssi, apa mobil yang kalian gunakan itu adalah mobil leadermu sendiri?"**

 **Hyunri: "Yups! Rany eonnie memang diperbolehkan untuk memakai mobilnya sendiri, apalagi eonnie sudah melakukan debut actingnya. Pastinya dia akan sering memakai mobilnya sendiri. Karena mobil Van, kami berlima yang pakai jika dia sibuk dengan urusan actingnya" *bersemangat***

 **.**

 **Staff: "Nam-ssi, apa kau gugup? Kau nampak gugup sekali."**

 **Nam: "Hahaha, bisa dibilang begitu. *tertawa pelan*. Karena baru kali ini kami semua mengikuti acara semacam ini, sebelumnya kami melakukannya sendiri-sendiri."**

 **.**

 **Staff: "Keliatannya anda kompak sekali ya dengan Rany-ssi?"**

 **Kia: "Ya, begitulah~ Selain karena kami berasal dari negara yang sama, kami juga lahir ditahun yang sama mungkin?" *terkikik***

 **.**

 **Staff: "Jiji-ssi, anda terlihat murung. Apa anda tidak menyukai acara ini?"**

 **Jiji: "Aniyo, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya kami mengikuti reality show sebagai 1 group." *wajah speechless***

 **.**

 **Staff: "Anda terlihat diam saja daritadi Songyoung-ssi. Apa ada yang anda pikirkan?"**

 **Songyoung: "Siapa saja ya yang akan kukerjai nanti." *wajah polos***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Rekaman Kamera di depan dashboard, di kaca mobil bagian tengah mobil***

"Well, apa yang akan kita makan untuk makan malam?" tanya Rany sambil fokus menyetir. Gadis yang hobi memakai snapback itu benar-benar terlihat serius sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan Nasi Goreng?" usul Hyunri yang duduk di kursi bagian tengah. Mobil gadis bermarga Huang ini nampak nyaman karena sudah dimodifikasi. Dimana bagian tengah dibuat seluas mungkin sehingga muat untuk 4 orang (ada yang duduk di kursi ada yang duduk dilantai) sedangkan bagian belakang khusus untuk bagasi alias tempat barang. "Tidak bosan apa makan itu terus?" sahut si gadis Huang, tanpa menengok kearah belakang. "Yang lain coba."

"Ayam?" kali ini Nam, si gadis Thailand memberikan usulnya. Kia yang duduk di samping kemudi menengokkan kepalanya kearah belakang. "Seriously eonnie, aku bosan dengan Ayam. Memangnya kalian tidak ada usul lain apa?" Songyoung dan Jiji menatap bingung satu sama lain. "Memang kami harus usul bagaimana? Kami kan selalu makan apa yang kalian buat."

Untung saja saat ini sedang lampu merah, sehingga mereka (Rany, Kia, Hyunri dan Nam) bisa menjitak beramai-ramai kepala duo magnae mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Rekaman kameramen***

"Kalian bertiga cari makan malam, kami bertiga yang akan mencari persediaan camilan. Kka." begitu sampai di parking lot Departemen Store ternama di daerah Gangnam, Rany langsung membagi mereka menjadi 2 kelompok dan memulai tugas masing-masing. Dimana Rany, Nam dan Jiji mencari camilan, sedangkan Kia, Hyunri dan Songyoung mencari makan malam untuk mereka.

 ***Team Rany, Nam and Jiji***

"Ya! Jangan ambil yang itu Jiji!" terdengar pekikan perintah dari bagian rak camilan. Rany menjitak Jiji yang mengambil camilan-camilan sesuka hatinya itu. "Auw! Appo Eonnie!" rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya, tepatnya bekas jitakan Rany yang super –ehem- menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Rany, mendelikkan kedua matanya begitu dilihatnya Jiji menatap dirinya tidak terima. "Wae? Wae? Apa kau tau, apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh?" Jiji menggeleng tidak mengerti, dia kan hanya mengambil camilan. Itu saja. "Kita kemari memang untuk membeli camilan, tapi tidak semua camilan kau masukan ke troli belanja. Aigoo~~"

Yah, isi troli belanja yang dipegang oleh Jiji memang begitu penuh akan snack. Tapi, berbagai macam snack berada didalam sana. Yang sepertinya diambil secara berurutan dari deretan paling ujung sampai ke ujung lagi. Jiji yang mulai sadar akan ulahnya itu, nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehehehe~"

Nam yang semula berpisah dengan Rany dan Jiji (Rany membiarkan gadis itu mencari sendiri karena dia percaya Nam tahu mana yang benar dan tidak/?) menghampiri Rany dengan langkah cepat. "Ada apa eonnie?"

"Magnae evil ini berulah lagi." keluh Rany, yeoja manis itu melepaskan snapback yang pakai untuk mengusak rambut pendeknya. "Bisa botak jika aku terus bersamanya seperti ini."

Jiji memutar kedua matanya malas, magnae dari girl group yang terkenal sangat unik ini mengembalikan beberapa camilan yang tadi sembarangan ia masukan ke troli. "Nih, aku balikin nih. Lihat kan?"

Wajah dari leader girl group asuhan Jelly Fish Entertainment itu langsung berubah seketika, antara wajah frustasi dan speechlees. "Sudah-sudah, kita harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang lain. Jaga-jaga untuk persediaan kita."

Dan ketiga gadis itupun kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, dan tentunya dipenuhi dengan teriakan sang Leader yang mengomeli magnae groupnya.

.

.

 ***Team Kia, Hyunri and Songyoung***

"Jujur saja, sekarang aku bingung. Apa yang harus kita jadikan untuk makan malam." celetuk Kia, gadis dengan predikat sebagai co-leader. Ia bersama dengan Hyunri dan Songyoung tampak berjalan dengan langkah santai. Ketiganya saat ini tengah berkeliling di lantai 3 departemen store kenamaan tersebut, sesekali berdebat untuk makan malam mereka kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalo Pizza saja? Itu lebih praktis kan?" usul Hyunri, gadis itu nampak sibuk mengamati sekitar, saat ini mereka ada di tempat khusus makanan siap saji. "Sebentar akan aku tanyakan pada Rany eonnie dulu."

Kia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi leadernya, "Hallo! Eonnie kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" _Aku masih mencari camilan dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan. Lantai 2. Sudah dapat?_ " balasan dari seberang membuat Kia meringis, pasti eonnienya itu sudah berbelanja banyak.

"Kami sedang bingung eonnie, menurutmu apa kita pesan Pizza saja untuk makan malam?" tanya Kia, gadis ini harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja eonnie bilang iya, batin gadis itu.

" _Benar-benar bingung ya kalian?_ " Kia dengan polosnya menganggukkan kepala begitu mendengar tebakan Rany dari seberang, tak lama helaan nafas terdengar.

" _Yasudah, pesan saja. Pesankan seperti biasa, dan untukku penuh dengan keju. Ok?_ "

Hyunri dan Songyoung yang mencuri dengar percakapan Kia dengan tetua mereka lantas bersorak riang, well eonnie mereka itu memang yang terbaik!

"Siap! Berhubung sekarang kami sudah ada di depan Pizza store langganan kita, kami akan langsung memesan. Kalian cepatlah kemari, uangnya kan kau bawa eon."

" _Hahaha, arraseo. Kami akan kesana dalam waktu 3 menit. Ppai~_ "

Kia tersenyum manis, dan setelahnya menggandeng masuk kedua membernya ke toko Pizza langganan mereka. 

* * *

"Maaf lama, bocah ini merepotkanku sedari tadi." sedangkan Jiji yang merasa disindir leadernya hanya meringis bersalah, well dia sudah nakal sekali hari ini. "Sudah kalian pesan?" Nam buka suara, gadis cantik asal Thailand itu menatap Hyunri yang menertawakan Jiji.

"Sudah kok, oh ya eonnie kita pesan satu lagi ya?" jawab Hyunri dengan tenang, pandangannya matanya beralih ke arah Rany yang kini duduk di sofa tempat mereka duduk. Memohon dengan wajah melas ke arah leadernya itu, sedangkan yang ditatap memutar kedua manik matanya bosan, dasar perut karet, batin Rany. "Kita makan disini eonnie~! Aku lapar~~"

"Kurasa aku juga mulai lapar." sahut Nam sambil mengedipkan manik matanya kearah Hyunri yang diam-diam bersorak gembira, mendapat dukungan dari salah satu tetua groupnya. Setelahnya, Kia, Jiji dan Songyoung merayunya dan menarik-narik tangan Rany, merajuk dengan sangat berisik untuk makan pizza. Well ini sudah terlewat dari jam makan siang sebenarnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Pesan sana." Rany memilih mengalah dan menuruti keinginan membernya, daripada mereka terus merajuk membuatnya pusing.

Setelah memesan dan cukup lama menunggu, pesanan mereka akhirnya tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Rany Eonnie, menurutmu seperti apa tempat yang akan kita tinggali ini?" tanya Songyoung begitu serentak mereka mengambil potongan Pizza yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Entahlah, yang kuharapkan adalah tempatnya sedikit luas untuk kita. Dan masing-masing member memiliki kamar masing-masing." jawab Rany jujur.

.

 **(Interview)**

 **Staff: "Kenapa kau berharap seperti itu Rany-ssi?"**

 **Rany: *tertawa* "Well, aku berharap seperti itu karena memberku sedikit aktif untuk ukuran gadis, satu orang member kami bisa disamakan dengan 10 anak kecil yang masih aktif-aktifnya bermain. Jadi kami memang membutuhkan ruang yang lebih besar untuk kami bergerak."**

 **Staff: *tertawa pelan* "Yah, kalian memang sedikit aktif."**

 **Rany: *terkikik***

.

.

.

.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Kia pada bagian kasir, saat ini ia dan Rany tengah berada di depan kasir. "3.500 dollar noona." jawab petugas kasir itu sambil tersenyum memikat costumer. Kia menyenggol Rany yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat gadis bermata panda yang menjabat sebagai leadernya menoleh.

Kia melirik kearah petugas kasir itu dan memberi kode kearah Rany, Rany menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jacket denim yang ia kenakan. Kia tersenyum kecil dan segera mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Rany padanya. Kemudian memberikannya pada petugas kasir di depannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mampir kemari, lainkali datang kemari lagi ya~" Rany menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ke arah petugas tersebut, dan kemudian ia dan Kia segera kembali ke mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Nam, Hyunri, Songyoung dan Jiji?

Hahaha, mereka ber-empat sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil Rany.

.

 **(Interview)**

 **Staff: "Itu . . . *nada terkejut*, bukankah itu black card? Itu milik Rany-ssi?" *masih dengan nada terkejut***

 **Kia: "Hahaha iya *tertawa pelan*, itu miliknya. Benar-benar miliknya."**

 **Staff: "Rany-ssi benar-benar ATM berjalannya S.K.Y ya?" *nada bercanda***

 **Kia: "Yah bisa dibilang begitu *terkekeh*, dia selalu menuruti apa mau kami."**

.

 ***Kembali ke rekaman di dalam mobil***

"Semua sudah siap kan?" tanya Rany yang sudah selesai memasang seatbeltnya, gadis itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Dimana Nam, Hyunri, Songyoung dan Jiji berada. Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban, dan tak lama kemudian Mobil mewah itu meluncur kembali ke jalanan, melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebuah gedung apartemen kelas atas menjadi pemberhentian ke-enam gadis tersebut. Ke-enamnya bergegas untuk turun.

"Seriously, ini tempatnya?" Ke-enam gadis dengan wajah specheless itu menatap kagum ke arah gedung apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali. Gedung bertingkah 11 itu terlihat begitu mewah.

Seorang staff menghampiri mereka ber-enam, tak lupa sebuah amplop putih diberikan ke Rany, selaku leader dari girl group itu. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada staff tersebut, keenam gadis itu menatap penasaran amplop ditangan Rany. "Amplop ini baru boleh dibuka ketika kalian sudah berada di ruangan kalian." Rany menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, dan lupa mengucapkan terimakasih. Amplop itu ia masukan ke dalam saku coat hitam yang ia kenakan.

Setelah staff tersebut kembali keposisinya, Producer yang berada disana memanggil mereka dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Perhatian!"

"Selamat! Karena kalian yang paling pertama datang, kalian berkesempatan untuk menempati ruangan di lantai teratas. Segeralah naik dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

Hyunri adalah orang yang bereaksi paling cepat diantara ke-enam gadis itu, wajahnya begitu ceria, "Lantai paling atas!? Kajja kita lihat ruangan kita eonnie!" dan tak lupa pula, Rany yang berdiri disampingnya menjadi sasaran gadis beralis tebal itu.

"Ya ampun, aku pusing Hyunri-ah." keluh Rany sambil memegang kepalanya, well Hyunri tidak segan-segan dengan kekuatannya dalam mengguncang tubuh seseorang. Sedangkan Hyunri hanya membalas keluhan Rany dengan tertawa tanpa suara.

Dan setelahnya ke-enam gadis itu beranjak masuk kedalam, tak lupa belanjaan mereka juga dibawa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GREK**

"Huwaa! Besarnya!" pekik Hyunri begitu pintu ruangan yang akan mereka pakai selama show ini berlangsung terbuka, dengan semangat ia segera masuk tanpa merapikan sepatunya yang sudah ia lepas.

"Teraaang!" tak hanya Hyunri yang begitu gembira dengan ruangan mereka, Songyoung pun juga segera menyusul Hyunri dan menggeledah ruangan-ruangan yang ada.

"Not bad." diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari Kia, Jiji dan juga Nam, Rany melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen tersebut. Ruangan itu cukup besar, ruangan dimana mereka berada saat ini saja sudah luas. Ini bukan lagi apartemen, ini penthouse!

"Eonnie! Eonnie! Semuanya ada 7 ruangan, 6 kamar dan 1 ruangan untuk laundry." Songyoung dengan tiba-tibanya melapor ke Rany, gadis muda itu langsung mendaratkan pantatnya ke sofa yang ada diruang televisi-tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Berarti masing-masing dari kami mendapat 1 ruangan kan?" Rany menolehkan kepalanya ke arah para staff, meminta balasan akan persepsinya barusan. Salah seorang staff menganggukkan kepala, dan yah suasana di ruangan tersebut semakin ramai begitu teriakan gembira gadis-gadis muda itu bergema.

 ** _Well, it's Show Time!_**

"Amplop tadi masih ada di tangan anda, Rany-ssi?" sang Producer mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rany yang duduk santai di atas karpet bulu di dekat meja di ruang TV tersebut.

Rany yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang Producer dan menyahuti panggilan tersebut. "Ne."

"Amplop itu bisa dibuka sekarang." Gadis Huang itu mengambil amplop yang sempat ia bawa tadi, amplop itu ia taruh di dalam saku hoodie yang ia kenakan.

Kia, Nam dan Hyunri yang duduk diatas sofa mendekat kearah Rany-dengan duduk dibelakang leader mereka itu, begitu pula dengan Jiji dan Songyoung yang duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Rany. Terlihat sekali jika gadis-gadis ini begitu penasaran.

"!"

Ekspresi bingung dan kaget menghiasi wajah gadis-gadis itu. Bahkan Rany masih mempertahankan ekspresi kagetnya. "Kenapa ruangan kami yang dijadikan basecamp!?" protes gadis itu.

"Mungkin karena kita dapat ruangan paling luas dan ruangan kita lantai paling atas eonnie." Hyunri membalas perkataan Rany dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Rany hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, well bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

Nam yang sibuk membaca isi dari kertas yang ada didalam amplop pun mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, sepertinya ia menemukan hal yang menarik. "Tapi, apa maksud dari **Snack from Guest**?" tanyanya ke arah para staff. Beberapa staff tersenyum kecil.

" **Guest selanjutnya** akan mendapat ruangan dilantai dibawah lantai kalian ini. Dan mereka akan mendapatkan misi, dimana mereka harus membawakan Snack untuk guest yang ruangannya berada di lantai atas ruangan mereka." jelas sang Producer, nampak Nam yang menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti, Rany yang tampak berpikir keras dan member yang lain sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Untuk 1 jam kedepan, kalian bebas melakukan apa yang kalian mau." sambung sang Producer. Dan setelahnya beberapa staff nampak berjalan kesana-kemari disekitar 6 gadis itu.

Rany memilih pindah ke atas sofa dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya, baru memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebuah guncangan dilengannya memaksanya membuka mata kembali. "Hmm. . .wae?"

"Kira-kira siapa Guest selanjutnya eonnie? Aku benar-benar penasaran." ternyata pelakunya adalah Jiji, magnae satu ini dengan santainya memainkan helaian rambut sang eonnie. Kia, Nam dan juga Hyunri menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju dengan ucapan Jiji. "Percaya atau tidak, aku menebak jika Guest selanjutnya adalah GOT7." Rany mengusap pelan wajahnya begitu ia selesai berucap, membuat Songyoung merespon dengan "Memangnya kenapa eonnie?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Interview)**

 **Staff: "Jika memang GOT7 adalah Guest selanjutnya, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" *penasaran***

 **Rany: "Well, kami sebenarnya akrab dengan semua member GOT7. Hanya saja saking akrabnya kami, kami terbiasa berinteraksi dengan suasana . . . . eum ricuh." *berakhir dengan nada lirih***

.

.

.

(1 jam kemudian)

"Setelah makan tadi, rasanya aku mengantuk." Songyoung merebahkan dirinya diatas karpet bulu yang tebal, disampingnya ada Hyunri dan juga Jiji yang sudah tumbang. Ketiga gadis itu nampak begitu kelelahan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Rany, Nam dan Kia. Ketiganya sudah tergeletak dengan damai di atas sofa.

Namun, baru saja mereka memejamkan mata, suara Bel terdengar cukup keras.

 **TING TONG!**

 **TING TONG!**

Hyunri dengan enggan bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu depan apartemen mereka, sambil mengucek matanya pelan ia memeriksa siapakah tamu yang ada didepan pintu apartemen grupnya ini. Rencananya ia akan memarahi tamu tersebut jika tamu itu memang tidak penting.

"Astaga!"

Kekagetan nampak begitu kentara di wajah gadis itu, dibukanya pintu itu dan tamu itu adalah. . .

 **To Be Continue~**


End file.
